Wait
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is an angstytragedyromance. This is my first RonHermione ship and it is one-shot. This contains suicide hence the rating.


A/N I've decided to do a lovely song fic about Ron and Hermione… It isn't exactly a fluffy fic. But I hope you all like it.

Warning I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter. Or the song "Wait" by Earshot.

Wait 

_Something's wrong,  
trying to conquer these fears I thought were gone.  
And it's been so long, I'm dying to live in a world I don't belong  
_

I thought that after Hogwarts those feelings I had for Ron would be gone. But now that I see him again I can't help but feel these things I hoped would pass. I've always hoped I could just be part of the Weasley family and not have to worry about things being awkward. But when I moved into the burrow after my parents' deaths I found out I was wrong.

_I can't wait for someone to hear me,  
and wait for someone to touch me.  
And wait forever to be told,  
I'm forever alone.  
_

I thought maybe someday he'd figure out what I've been feeling for him. I mean it's been so intense since 4th year when he really saw me for me. But when I got the offer from Oliver Wood to date I decided I just couldn't wait for Ron anymore. I figured waiting for 6 years was enough and that it was simply time to move on.

_  
I can't wait for someone to feel me,  
and wait for someone to heal me.  
And wait forever to be told,  
I'm forever alone..  
_

Oliver showed me what it was like to have someone to care for me in a romantic way. And in my own way I did love Oliver. But I knew deep down inside that he wasn't the one. I knew Ron would be the only one to ever fill that void that made me feel so alone.

_  
On my own,  
I'll show myself what it means to be alone.  
And the tears I cry are washed away.  
All the scars are my disguises._

So I decided to be fair to Oliver. So I broke up with Oliver. And we stayed friends. I thought maybe I was simply meant to be alone. Harry was there for me. He kept me from falling into severe depression. Ron did notice that I had been acting weird but he never seemed to figure out why. I wished he would simply come out and ask. __

I can't wait for someone to hear me,  
and wait for someone to touch me.  
And wait forever to be told,  
I'm forever alone.  


Maybe I was wrong for waiting for him. But I didn't know what else to do. I simply wanted him to love me…to hold me and protect me. But when I found out he was dating Luna Lovegood I knew it was over for me. I knew I'd never have him.

_  
I can't wait for someone to feel me,  
and wait for someone to heal me.  
And wait forever to be told,  
I'm forever alone..  
_

Oh did he love Luna. They were inseparable. It killed me to be around them. Then one day it happened…I knew I'd officially lost him.

_  
I'm forever alone.  
I'm forever alone.  
I'm forever alone.  
_

On Ron and Luna's wedding day I was a bride's maid. It killed me to see him beaming at Luna. It killed me to watch her walk down the aisle towards the man that I loved more than anything in the world.

_  
I, I'm not waiting here this time.  
_

I knew there was nothing left for me. But I was done waiting but I would never stop loving him. And when he said 'I do' I knew what it was that I had to do.

_  
I can't wait for someone to hear me.  
And wait for someone to touch me  
and wait forever to be told,  
I'm forever alone.  
_

I have decided that it has come to this. I will be alone forever but I have come to accept it. I wish there is something I could say to ease those who cared about me. But I did what I had to. But at least I knew that I died for love.

_  
I can't wait for someone to feel me  
and wait for someone to heal me_

_and wait forever to be told  
I'm forever alone._

Now I must say good-bye. The only thing I regret is not ever telling him when I had the chance. I'm sorry Harry, I know I'm being selfish but I know Gin will be there for you.

In Love and Death,

Hermione Jane Granger

……………………………………..Afterwards……………………………………………

This was the only thing found with Hermione's dead body. Harry found her already dead. She apparently slashed her wrists. Harry was distraught. And Ron blamed himself. Ron couldn't get over that she did love him. He spent all those years pining over her. "Why is life so cruel? How could I have been so thick?" Ron asked Harry when Harry told him what happened and showed Ron the note.

Ron felt that he was helpless. He felt as if he killed his best friend, no not his best friend but the girl he loved with everything he had. He had made himself move on. And Luna was simply convenient and he knew it. And now he was left with more regret than he could deal with. So he went into his study and pulled his wand out and 'avada kedavrad' himself.

Harry was even more upset but so was Luna. Of course Luna knew why. She also knew that he loved Hermione and vice versa but she never told them because she wanted Ron to herself. She had such guilt. And now she had to raise the child that would soon be born without a father and eventually tell it what she had done…

FIN

A/N I know this was kind of sad and angsty. Ok it was a bloody tragedy. It was terribly out of character but I felt this little plot bunny hopping on my brain relentlessly. I'd be very happy if you reviewed and gave me some constructive criticism.

Sincerely,  
Flair Verona


End file.
